fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Sweet Dreams
Intro It was an ordinary day in Popstar. Meta Knight was patrolling the skies, Dedede was playing chess, and Kirby was sleeping. Unfortunately, disaster was about to strike. The Groupe Gormet started to approach the planet, riding on ships that resembled silver platters. The forces of Popstar tried to stop them, but their forces were to great. After subduing Dedede's forces, the Groupe Gormet call in large robots, each equipped with friers, steak knives, and loads upon loads of spices and sauces. They started to cook the planet. Meanwhile, Kirby smelled something in his sleep. He woke up, and realized it was the planet itself that smelled so delicious. He saw the Groupe Gormet, and charged at them, only for them to determine him inedible and toss him planets away. Now Kirby has to travel planet to planet, each controlled by Groupe Gormet. Sorbet Kirby New to this game is Sorbet Kirby. When Kirby ingests a special Sorbet dish, his flesh suddenly becomes creamy, like he was becoming a living soft serve. Sorbet Kirby is typically larger and heavier than normal Kirby. Note, Sorbet Kirby is not invincible. Sorbet Kirby has multiple forms, each with their own abilities, used to solve puzzles and/or take on more powerful enemies. *Strawberry - This is Kirby's base, ability-less form. Any other ability you gain can do what Strawberry Sorbet Kirby can do, and more. Except for the little thing where he can suck up enemies and absorb them as a new flavor for him to use. *Papaya - Upon absorbing a spiky enemy, Kirby's suddenly gained the Papaya flavoring, and a few spikey surprises. Pressing the attack button while he's standing still results in his body morphing into a gordo-like shape. If you press the attack button while facing a certain direction, one of Kirby's arms morphs into a longer spike that stretches forward, hooking onto walls and pulling Sorbet Kirby towards them. Pressing the attack button while Kirby's looking upwards has him instead whip an arm spike upwards, potentially pulling himself towards any ceiling he attaches the spike to. A dash attack has him shoot out a sorbet spike. *Blue Raspberry - Upon absorbing a water enemy, Kirby's suddenly gained the Blue Raspberry flavoring, and a body as moldable as water. Pressing the attack button while standing still or moving left or right has him spit out a chunk of Blue Raspberry Sorbet that slinks travels along the ground away from him like a wave. Pressing the attack button while in the air and pressing downwards has him crash into the ground and being rendered a puddle, which can slip through most cracks and stays in the shape of a puddle until you press up. Pressing up and attack has his body leap upwards in an arc, turning into a strand of sorbet that collects around wherever he lands. A dash attack has him turn into a wave. *Green Apple - Upon absorbing a plasma enemy, Kirby's suddenly gained the Green Apple flavoring, and his body seems to be conducting electricity. Simply pressing the attack button has him whip out a speck of sorbet, but the more you move the d-pad, the more sorbet he gathers in his hands. There are five stages to the charge. First is the simple speck of sorbet whip. Second is a larger speck of sorbet. Third is a larger dollop of sorbet. Fourth is a cylinder of sorbet that travels far ahead. The final stage results in a wall-piercing wave of sorbet. *White Peach - Upon absorbing a freezing enemy, Kirby's suddenly gained the White Peach flavoring, and he suddenly becomes so cold, being near him would freeze most people. Pressing the attack button without moving fast has Sorbet Kirby breathe forth a cloud of freezing air the travels forward permanently, passing through any wall. Dashing has Sorbet Kirby move like he's ice skating. Attacking while dashing has the air around Sorbet Kirby suddenly turns cold, and then it floats upwards, passing through any wall. If Kirby's in the air and you press down and attack, his limbs retract and he crashes onto the ground like a large snowball, which rolls if on a hill. *Chocolate - Upon absorbing a rock enemy, Kirby's suddenly gained the Chocolate flavoring, and he can suddenly turn as hard as rock. Pressing the attack button while not moving fast or while in the air, Kirby turns into a block of hard chocolate. While in the air, pressing down, and pressing the attack button, Kirby becomes an even larger block of chocolate. When he becomes a block of chocolate, pressing either movement button has Sorbet Kirby sprouts blocks of chocolate that act as limbs, allowing him to walk (though very slowly). Can resist winds and currents. New Abilities New Midbosses Main Story Bosses Trivia *The title was suggested to the author by Monstermanchego Category:Kirby Games Category:Somebody495 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2020 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Ursa Division Games